A Little More Regret
by Brown Blooded Scum
Summary: A homestuck fanfiction. JohnDave smut


It's eleven forty-five, and, he still isn't home yet. I have no clue why I keep putting up with this bullshit. Oh, now I remember... It's because he is very attractive and I love him. Ugh, but, whatever, he better be home soon or I'm going to bed. I flip through a couple channels and watch some bits and pieces of shows, and, right before midnight, his drunk ass comes bursting through the door.

"What time is it?" He ask, his speech slurred.

"Eleven fifty-nine, same as last Saturday, and the one before that, and the one before that..." I continue on for a few seconds.

"Oh, shit... I'm sorry..." He mumbles and stumbles towards me.

"I already know how this is gonna go down, just...Fuck off." I say and scoot away from him.

"I promise, I won't come home late EVER AGAIN!" He repeats again, "Never ever EVER!"

"I've heard that before..." I mumble.

He plops down next to me and runs a hand down my thigh. I push him away, but he get closer. He tries nipping the nape of my neck, but I push him away, "Fuck off."

He places a hand on my face and whispers in my ear, "I'm sorry babe." I push him away, but he grabs my arm.

"I said NO!" I scream and get up and start for the bedroom. He follows me. "Just leave me alone!" I start tearing up. He persists till we enter out room. I lay on the bed and he comes up behind me, again, I push him away yet again.

"Babe, I'm sorry! It won't happen again, I promise!" He pleads.

"BULLSHIT!" I turn and face him, "You've said that for the past three and a half months and I'm fucking tired of it! You're fucking with my head and my heart, and I don't need this!" By the time I finish I'm in tears.  
He pulls me in close, "I'll change, I'll stop, I'm sorry." I cry into his chest and he whispers in my ear apology after apology, and I continue crying. After a couple minutes he lifts up my face and kisses me; I can taste the alcohol on his breath, but, I don't pull away. I sink deeper into the kiss, melting in his arms. He runs his hand up my arm and brushes against my scars. I hate it when he does that, but it turns me on so much. By now, I have stopped crying and, we are still kissing. He runs his hands down my back, feeling the all to familiar surface. We break from our kiss, breathing heavily. We look into each others eyes for a brief moment, and I smile softly. I hate that I love him. We sit up and he takes off my shirt and feels up and down my sides, making me shiver. He pulls me in for another kiss; I fight for a moment, but give it and kiss back. The alcohol on his breath is toxic. I hate how I love it. He gets on top of me and starts kissing his way down my body. He gets to my pants and starts tugging them down. I'm wearing sweats, but, in the dark, everything is black and white, a grey, and red in the haze of ecstasy. He tugs and teases my pants before sliding them off, revealing my dark blue boxers. He teases and pulls those too, making me whimper.  
"J-just do it a-already..." I whimper. My face turns a dark red, and he chuckles slightly. He knows how much power he has over me. He can make me beg and plead and moan with a properly placed touch. I hate how much I love him. He crawls back up to me and kisses me again, grinding his jeans against my boxers, and I whimper loudly. He breaks away from my lips and starts nipping at my neck. I moan loudly. His hand hold my hips and he forces himself on me harder and a moan again and again. "J-just f-fuck me already!" I scream, or maybe it was a moan, I can't remember.

"Just wait," He says and runs a finger down my chest and stomach. I writhe in pleasure. I'm rock hard, and can't stop moaning. He sucks on the base of my neck, and I ball my fist in the fabric and moan even louder. He just loves torturing me like this. He moves away from my neck, where he has left a hickey, and moves down my body, slowly as he kissed and licks every inch of me on the way down. He gets to my boxers and kisses and licks my bulge. He runs a hand under my boxers, and up my thigh, and I gasp. He brings his hand out and pulls down my boxers, to reveal my erection.

He licked up my penis and a gasped, "Ooooh! D-Dave!" He chuckled and started sucking my dick. I moaned louder, and gripped the sheets. He started bobbing up and down, and doing amazing things with his tongue, and he did it all so well. I really hate how weak and helpless he makes ne feel, but, I love him for that reason too. He started sucking harder and fondling me and making me want him more. He stopped sucking and got off my cock. He slowly started stroking me with one hand, and fondled me with the other, and I whimpered like a little bitch. I was putty in his hands, and he was doing whatever the hell he wanted to do with me. I felt a tenseness in my groins, and he saw it on my face. He placed his mouth over the head of my cock, and I came hard in his mouth. I let out a loud moan,and started panting. He pulled his mouth off my cock, and came up to my face and kissed me. He forced my seed into my mouth and made me swallow it. That was new, and honestly, I loved it. He just looked at me and smirked. I was a panting mess, but, I knew it wasn't over. He slowly started stripping, first he took of his jeans, then his briefs.

He smiled, got on top of me and whispered "Turn over." I did what he said, and turned over. I had just came, but, I was getting hard again. He was rock hard. He grabbed my hips and raised my ass. He started grinding on me, making me moan into the pillow. "Ready, Egbert?" He whispered, and all I could do was nod. He raised himself, and then slowly entered me. I moaned loudly into the pillow. He started to fuck me, slowly and gently, like one might do to a lover who they had been reunited with after many years. Then, he got faster. He grabbed my hips and pulled me towards him with every thrust. I was screaming and moaning, and I had gotten hard again too. My cock was dribbling. He continued fucking me harder, and harder. Suddenly, he slowed down, almost to a halt. He leaned down and whispered, "Tell me you want it." "I want it," I moaned softly.

"Louder." He whispered.

"I want it." I spoke, panting.

"Say it louder! I want the neighbors to way up and hear you moaning like a bitch!" He said, his voice still a whisper.

"I WANT YOU TO FUCK ME HARD AND CUM INSIDE ME DAVE!" I screamed, and he started fucking me harder than before, and soon he came inside me. I let out a loud moan, and collapsed onto the bed, with him on top of me. We where both hot, tired, sweaty and panting. We laid there for a while. He pulled himself out of me, and covered us up with a blanket. He cuddled up to me and we fell asleep together.


End file.
